Bunga Matahari
by Uki the Great
Summary: Sama seperti bunga pemuja matahari yang kini tumbuh di halaman, Akiha mengunjungi seniornya di sekolah meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali. Entah ini cinta atau sekedar keisengan? For Shindanmaker Challenge Shonen-ai (Coffee, Door, Farmer).


**Disclaimer:** **"Hanazakari no Kimitachi E"** oleh Nakajyo Hisaya. uki ga dapet keuntungan apa2, sumpah!

**Warning:** typho, shounen-ai **, **K+

**Bunga Matahari **Oleh Uki the Great

**...**

Menurut ramalan cuaca, seharian ini akan cerah dan Akiha tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya, fotografer yang membiarkan rambutnya terus memanjang itu mengira ia akan menyelesaikan seluruh pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah fesyen tepat di menit-menit terakhir. Nyatanya, Akiha berhasil menyelesaikan semua yang diminta oleh penerbit tiga hari sebelum tenggat waktu yang diberikan.

Pria yang berumur tepat di pertengahan dua puluhan itu sudah puas memanjakan dirinya dengan tidur dan malas-malasan kemarin.

"Hmm, belum terlambat untuk berkunjung..." Dia tersenyum melihat kalender.

**...**

Perguruan Osaka memasuki persiapan ujian tengah semester. Melihat wajah-wajah yang sedikit tegang dan ketakutan itu membuat Akiha mengembangkan senyumnya. Pria itu menyadarinya, dia 'kan pernah mengalaminya beberapa tahun yang lalu selama berstatus siswa sekolah ini.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Akiha segera menuju ruang kesehatan tempat seniornya bertugas. Udara mulai lembab dan dia berharap kue yang dibawanya tidak rusak.

"Kak Akiha!" sapa Senri.

"Kak Hokuto ada?"

"_Sensei_ bilang dia sibuk."

"Nih, bagi-bagi dengan yang lain ya!" Sebagai senior yang baik, Akiha memberi Senri sekotak kue _manju _sebagai oleh-oleh.

"Kalau mau mencari Umeda-_sensei_, dia tidak ada di ruangannya. _Sensei_ ada di halaman belakang!" Salah satu pemilik paras cantik di angkatannya itu memberitahu seniornya. Lalu dia pergi.

"Terimakasih!"

Makanan. Oleh-oleh sekaligus alat suap yang efektif untuk siswa-siswa sekolah asrama, selain majalah porno. Gampang sekali bukan?

Akiha segera menuju halaman belakang. Alumni Perguruan Osaka itu belum lupa jalan menuju ke sana.

Hokuto melipat tangannya dan menekuk wajah ketika melihat Akiha muncul di halaman belakang. Dokter sekolah perguruan tersebut kesal sekali. Bocah mana yang memberitahu juniornya ini?

"Ayo istirahat dulu! Ada kue lho!" Akiha memanggil Sano, Nakatsu dan lainnya dengan pancingan makanan. Segera saja para siswa yang diperintahkan untuk mengurus halaman belakang itu menyerbunya gembira.

"Ck!"

"Kakak!" Akiha langsung menghampiri seniornya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hokuto tidak suka.

"Kakak... Hiks..." Akiha pura-pura menangis.

"..."

"Hiks hiks hiks..."

"... Dasar! Ikut aku ke ruanganku!"

Hokuto menyeret juniornya itu ke ruang kerjanya. Dia tidak tahan menjadi sasaran tatapan penuh ingin tahu Nakatsu dan kawan-kawannya. Dan meski diseret, Akiha sebenarnya sangat senang. Biasanya seniornya ini menolak Akiha untuk masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Dokter sekolah tersebut melepas topi dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Jas putih yang biasanya dipakai, kali ini disampirkan di kursi.

"Eh, Kak! Sejak kapan ada bunga Matahari di sini?" Akiha bertanya sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela. Bunga-bunga berwarna kuning tersebut mekar di atas batangnya yang tinggi menjulang.

"Sejak lama!"

"Apa Kakak juga yang mengawasi anak-anak untuk menanamnya?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Fufufufu... Jadi ingat, dulu Kak Hokuto juga yang mengawasiku saat menanam ubi. Ahh... Tatapan mesra Kakak masih melekat dalam ingatanku!" celotehnya.

"Kau salah minum obat?" tanya Hokuto sinis.

"Uuhh... Kalau sinis begitu, Kakak malah terlihat tambah keren!"

"..." Hokuto benar-benar gatal untuk memberi Akiha sebuah jitakan. Apakah pekerjaan mengawasi anak-anak berkebun –yang sangat tidak disukainya– itu belum cukup untuk membuat _mood_nya buruk, sampai-sampai Akiha Si Perusuh ini harus datang? Apa memang hari ini Hokuto Umeda ditakdirkan untuk mengalami kesialan?

Pintu diketuk, dari luar terdengar suara Mizuki. Secercah harapan terbit di hati Hokuto.

Mizuki menyuguhkan es kopi untuk Hokuto dan Akiha, lalu ia undur diri. Gadis itu cukup sensitif untuk merasakan aura Akiha yang ingin berdua saja dengan pujaannya tersebut.

Hokuto kesal. Pria berkacamata itu sempat berpikir bahwa Mizuki akan menolongnya dengan ikut duduk dan mengobrol. Setidaknya di ruangan ini akan ada orang lain selain dia dan Akiha.

'Apa Mizuki sudah bersekongkol dengan Akiha?' pikirnya.

Seolah tidak peduli, Akiha malah bersemangat mengabadikan bunga-bunga pemuja sinar Matahari itu dengan kamera sakunya. Jendela terbuka lebar. Sang Dokter merasa dizalimi.

"..."

Si Kacamata mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Hokuto menyelipkan rokok di bibirnya, lalu mencari-cari pemantik api. Dia merogoh-rogoh saku celana dan laci meja. Seingatnya pemantik itu tadi masih ada. Aneh.

"Kak! Pohon Kesemek yang dulu itu mana?" tanya si adik kelas.

"Mati."

"Sayang sekali, padahal penuh kenangan."

"..." Hokuto tidak mengomentari Akiha, masih mencari pemantik apinya.

Akiha meneguk setengah es kopinya. Bunyi benturan antara es dan gelas mengusik Hokuto.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya seniornya.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu Kakak!"

"Sudah, kan? Pulang sana!" Hokuto mengusirnya.

"Dingin sekali..." Akiha mendekati Hokuto lagi. "Apa ini ya, perasaan peri yang menjelma menjadi bunga Matahari? Terus-menerus memandang Apollo yang tidak pernah meliriknya..."

"Jangan berkicau yang-" Ucapannya berhenti karena terkejut.

Akiha menjatuhkan dirinya ke pangkuan seniornya itu. Hokuto yang lengah membuat Si Fotografer leluasa memeluknya.

"Kak Hokuto," bisik Akiha di telinga dokter sekolah itu, "kita kencan yuk!"

"Kaupikir umurmu berapa hah?! Cepat turun!" Hokuto berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akiha.

Akiha mengambil rokok dari bibir Hokuto dan berkata, "Aku serius. Kita habiskan malam ini bersama, lalu..."

Sebelah tangan Akiha menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja seniornya.

**...**

Akiha bangkit dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Sekali lagi Hokuto menolaknya dan menendangnya hingga terpental ke luar ruangan.

Pintu dibanting dengan keras. Hokuto bahkan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Kak Hokuto, aku pulang ya!" pamitnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH DATANG LAGI!" teriak dokter sekolah tersebut dari dalam.

Akiha berjalan kembali ke tempat di mana mobilnya diparkir. Sambil bersiul-siul dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengarahkannya ke luar gerbang sekolah. Benar kata ramalan cuaca, hari ini sangat cerah.

Mobil melaju menjauh dan Akiha menyetel musik.

"Aku belum menyerah lho, Kak!" ujarnya sambil melihat gedung sekolah melalui kaca spion tengah.

**SELESAI**

**...**

Challenge shindanmaker yang kedua: Shonen-ai, K+ (Coffee, Door, Farmer). Sebelumnya diunggah di facebook


End file.
